Statuatory Rape
by ElaineSohma
Summary: when a guy starts to hit on Paul's younger sister, Zoey explains to her what statuatory rape is... and they get it thrown back in their faces. Crystal Gwen Samuels makes her first ?  appearance! Againstshipping, minor lemon. Paul's POV


disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon:3

summary: when a guy starts to hit on Paul's younger sister, Zoey explains to her what statuatory rape is... and they get it thrown back in their faces.

review!3

* * *

><p>Keeping my girlfriend, who is a total space cadet, out of trouble is hard enough. Having to watch both her and my younger sister in a convience store is like keeping to Electabuzz calm in a room painted red. Zoey's usually well behaved until she has too many energry drinks. And Crystal gets upset when she can't get her favorite snacks- original beef jerky and Reese's peanut butter cups. Reggie specifically told me not to let her get both items this time. She's already holding both.<p>

Meanwhile, Zoey was holding two Monster drinks.

"No way." I took one away from her.

"Paul, one is for Ali7cia."

"That's no better. Come on, get like Sprite or something."

"I don't like Sprite."

"Then, just one. You and Ali7cia share everything else, you can share a drink."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes, and pulled a list out of her vest pocket. "Here- I forgot that Reggie gave me this to give you."

"Alright."

The list had five things- ramen, soda, dish detergent, eggs, milk. I got a basket, and immediatly got soda and milk from the refrigorator. Zoey got eggs, and I found the ramen.

"How much should I get?" I asked.

"Well, there's five of us, so get the six pack of the pork flavored."

I looked at her, smirking. "Inviting yourself over?"

"Always." she laughed, putting her hand on my arm. I looked around for witnesses, and then leaned over, and kissed her. She kissed me back for a moment, but pulled away and walked to get dish detergent. I followed, but Zoey was stopped before the isle, peeking in.

"What are you-"

"Shh!"

"So, what's your name?" I looked, and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was leaning on the shelf with bars of Dial soap, and was smirking down at a girl with purple hair- wait. My younger sister. My twelve year old sister.

"Crystal." she answered back, holding out her hand to him. He took it, and kissed the back of her hand. My blood boiled, I started to walk out into the isle, but Zoey grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Paul," she rolled her eyes at me, "You don't understand- she's 12. This is probably the first time a boy has taken such a sudden interest in her." she smiled at her sympathetically. "Just wait and see what happens."

"Zoey, I bet he's around 14. I was 14 once too, and I know what I was thinking about when I was 14." I glared. "Even when I first met you."

Her eyes widened. "In Snowpoint?"

I scoffed. "Hell, yes. Are you kidding?" I rolled my eyes. "First time you touched my hand, it was up."

She snickered, and punched my arm.

"You know," the boy said, "you probably hear this a lot, but you look a model." I heard her gasp a little, and cover her mouth. He was still holding her hand. "How old are you, 16?"

"OK. Now intervene." Zoey gave me the ok, so I gave her the basket, and walked behind Crystal.

"I'm-"

"She's twelve." I snarled, scowling at him. Crystal looked up at me, since I was about a foot taller than her.

"And who are you?" he shot back, standing up straight.

"Her older brother." I stepped in between them and pointed at him, "And if you ever try anything with her, you will regret it as they replace the IV in your arm." his face kinda paled. "How old are you?"

"Fif-fifteen." he answered, taking a half step backwards.

"That's what I thought. See," I hissed, glaring, "I'm 17. So I won't be in Juvie for very long if I beat the shit out of you."

"OK, he gets the point, Paul!" Zoey walked up to me and locked her arm with mine, and started to pull me away.

"I mean it." I snapped before saying, "Come on, Crystal."

"Whatever." I could tell she was mad at me as we checked out, and walked home with the two bags.

"Crystal," I said. She was walking behind me and Zoey, her arms folded. "He's three years older than you."

"You're a year and a half older than Zoey!" she yelled. Zoey stopped walking, and turned around. I kept going, though.

"Do you know what statutory rape is, Crystal?"

"What is it?" I heard Crystal ask Zoey.

"Its when you have sex with someone two years older than you, or older. If anything happened with you guys, he would get into a lot of trouble." she explained. I slowed down, and walked on the other side of Crystal.

"It works with me and Zoey," I said, "because we're 16 months apart, not 24. If I was any older and she was any younger, it'd be illegal for us to be dating."

"Wait, just dating?" Crystal questioned, furrowing her purple eyebrows. "Or doing it?"

"Both."

"Oh." she looked down, obviously still upset. Zoey locked her arm with her, and said, "Hey, but you and Joey are ony four months apart."

"Yeah, that's true!" Crystal beamed and I groaned.

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "Wait til Reggie hears about this."

"Nooo!" Crystal shouted. "No, don't tell him! Are you kidding- he'll get so mad!"

"Madder than me?"

"Madder than you!"

"You don't realize that me and him both saw you being born." I looked at her. Both her and Zoey were staring at me. "Reggie was 10 and I was 6. Ali7cia went to Uncle Billy's house. It was kinda gross, but after you were all cleaned up and wrapped in a little pink blanket, and Reggie was holding you..." I smiled a bit. "Well, we both agreed that you were our responsibility."

"O-oh..." Crystal looked down. She stayed silent for a bit. Zoey smiled at me, and winked. After a moment, I felt Crystal put her hand on mine, closing her fingers around my palm. But as soon as we got home, she dropped my hand and ran inside. Zoey held me back for a moment, and kissed me.

"You know," she said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You may be a very rude person in general, but you take good care of your sisters."

I shrugged. "I figure I'm not going to have any other sisters, so might as well do what I can with these two lunkheads."

She giggled, and laced her fingers through mine. When we went inside, I put the bags on the kitchen table, and put the groceries away. Zoey was leaning on the counter, watching me the whole time. As soon as I was put the ramen away in the cabinet, I felt her behind me, her chest against my back. She put her hands on my stomach, and moved them to my belt.

"You know," she whispered in my ear when I gripped her wrists, "watching you be so brotherly makes me think about kids and reproduction," my eyes widened. Oh no. But I calmed down when she said, "And then I think about the process of and now," she kissed my neck. "Now I think we should go to your room."

I turned around, and kissed her. She kissed me back immediatly, moving her hands to grip my tee-shirt. I put my hands on her arms, and pulled back, saying, "Let's go."

She smiled and tore away from me, rounding the corner to run up the stairs. I followed. When I got into my room, she was sitting on my bed. I closed the door, walked to her, pushed her onto her back, and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>"She's so small." Reggie had said, holding Crystal in his arms. His hair was out of its usual ponytail, so he kept having to push it behind his ears. Our new little sister was wrapped up in a fleece pink blanket. Our mom was laying on her hospital bed, red faced. Her eyes were closed. Our dad was sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand. His eyes were shut, too. I was sitting in on the couch next to Reggie, leaning on his shoulder so I could see our sister: Crystal Gwen Samuels.<em>

_"Can I hold her?" I asked, excited. Hey- blame a six year old._

_"No, Paul, its still my turn."_

_"Boys," our dad groaned, rolling his blue eyes. "Behave. Your mother's exhausted."_

_"Sorry." we chorused._

_"Reggie- look! She opened her eyes!" I said smiling. The little girl's eyes were black, like me, Reggie and Alicia's. And our mom. Her thin hair was purple, also like our mom. We all had our mom's immediate features, but I was definatly my father's child, and so was Crystsal. We both had the same nose and narrow eye shape. Alicia and Reggie both had wide, big eyes._

_"She's so pretty." he breathed, reaching up to stroke her cheek with his finger. She looked at both of us, moving her fingers. Then, Reggie laughed, "She's kicking her feet, too."_

_But I frowned. "Reggie, what do we do when she grows up?"_

_He chuckled again. "Paul, you're only six. You still need to grow up!"_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom smile at Dad, who grinned back._

_Reggie went on, "But don't worry. We'll beat up her first boyfriend, and tell her second boyfriend about it."_

_I scowled._

_"Ew." but I brightened again, "Let me hold her now!"_

_"OK, OK, just shut up already. Hold out your arms."_

_He stood up, and I craddled my arms. He put her down gently, and I tightened my arms around her. I reached up, and moved the blanket of her face._

_"Hi, Crystal." I said. She blinked. "I'm your big brother. So is Reggie, but I'm smarter than him."_

_"Hey!"_

_"And quieter."_

_"Dude!" Reggie hmphed, folding his arms. Typical 11 year old._

_"And we're gonna take care of you when you get bigger."_

_Reggie nodded, agreeing. He added, "And you have a sister, too. Alicia."_

_"She's loud, too."_

_"I wonder if she'll be interested in Pokemon training?"_

_"Or Co-Ordinating?"_

_"Maybe both."_

_"Paul, dear," our mom said, smiling. "If she's awake, she needs to be fed. Would you bring her here?"_

_"Uh- ok." I stood up, and so did Reggie, ready swoop in and save the day. I glared at him and walked over to her, handing her to her. Reggie and I didn't look when she fed Crystal. And I was quiet when I asked, "Were you serious about beating up her first boyfriend?"_

_"Hell, yes." he looked at me. "Were you?"_

_I smirked. "Hell, yes."_

_"Paul! Language!"_

_I winced. "Sorry, mom."_

* * *

><p>"P-Pa-Paul!" Zoey moaned, laying beneathe me, naked. I laid on top of her, in between her legs. The blanket was covering me up to my waist, and I held my upper half up with my hands on either side of her head. Her legs were wrapped around my waist as I made love to her.<p>

She groaned, writhing under me, "P-Paul! Go-f-fas-faster!"

She reached her hands up, pulling me down on top of her. As I kissed her neck, I thrusted into her harder. I pulled out almost completely, and pushed back into her with more force than before. She started to arch her back and let her head fall back. I knew she was close by the way she clawed my neck.

"Oh-oh my-m-my! P-Paul! O-oh-oh!" her eyes got wide and she gasped.

"Shit, Zoey." I tried not to moan, but I did anyway. My eyes clenched shut, my mouth open.

Her orgasm hit and she started to scream so I kissed her lips. She still moaned into my mouth loudly. Not done with hers, I hit my climax and groaned.

Then, the door flew open.

"STATUTORY RAPE!"

_CLICK._

"EVIDENCE!"

Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs- whether it was from being scared or pleasure, I don't know. And I don't think Reggie, Crystal, or Ali7cia knew either as they stood in the door way.

"Fuck!" I yelled, rolling off her. Naturally, we were on the edge of the bed, so I fell onto the ground, hitting my head on the floor. Zoey yelled again, ripping the blanket out from under me to cover herself, since when I fell, it went with me.

"Ha! He's not wearing a condom!" Ali7cia shouted, pointing at me as I sat up.

"Riding bareback, huh, Paul?" Reggie said from behind a camera. I found my boxers on the ground, slid them on, and then stood up.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled, running at him. They closed the door in my face, but I opened it and jumped at him, managing to get the camera from his hands.

"HELP! PAUL'S RAPING ME!" he screamed, laughing hysterically.

"No, he's raping Zoey!" Crystal yelled, as Zoey threw on her tee-shirt in the room.

"We told you!" Zoey shouted. "Its different!"

I heard a thud, and guessed that she fell down. I managed to jump off of Reggie, camera in my hands, and ran into my room, slamming the door shut. I locked the door, and wondered why I didn't do that before.

Zoey stood, totally dissheveled and red-faced.

"Dear God, we're screwed." she said, taking the camera from me. She clicked through the pictures, grimacing.

"You know, we should print those out and torture people with them."

Her head snapped up, and she glared at me.

"Torture? Are you kidding?" she shoved the camera back at me, and sat on the bed. She folded her arms and crossed her legs. "If we were in a porno, we'd be millionaires."

I muddled over this, before looking at the camera and holding it up. "Wanna make one?"

Then I got a pillow to the face. I laughed and walked to her. I put my hands on her shoulders, lowering her back down onto her back. I sat on top of her, and put the camera down on the nightstand.

"Why don't we finish what we started instead?" I said, rubbing her sides.

"Nah. I already finished." she smirked. "If you didn't, you can finish yourself."

My face fell. Until she laughed, "I'm kidding."

"Yeah, you better be. Statitory rape, my ass."

* * *

><p>lol I wrote this a while ago and have been meaning to put it up online. expect another one either today or tomorrow! And check out my latest one, Drunken Issues and Sober Solutions:3 its on the longish side, but so is Avalanche ^_^ review my loves!3<p> 


End file.
